disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel
'Princess Rapunzel '''is the main protagonist in Disney's animated film Tangled and its 2012 short sequel. Rapunzel is loosely based on the classic German fairy tale Rapunzel by the Brothers Grimm. She is a very beautiful princess with long magical hair who, with the aid of a handsome thief, leaves her secluded tower to explore the outside world. She is voiced by Mandy Moore and is the 10th official member of the Disney Princess Royal Court. Background Rapunzel is not a typical Disney Princess; she carries her blonde hair, which is 70 feet long and has the magical ability to both heal and reverse aging when she sings a special Healing Incantation song. Kidnapped by Mother Gothel when she was still an infant, Rapunzel had been raised and locked away in a tall tower up until her 18th birthday, when she is 'rescued' by Flynn Rider. However, she does view Mother Gothel as her maternal mother despite being kidnapped. Rapunzel spends her time painting, cooking, candle-making, reading, brushing her hair, playing with Pascal, observing the outside world from within the tower, singing, and interacting with Mother Gothel. Being immensely fascinated by the floating lanterns that took place on her birthday every year, Rapunzel begins to develop a sense of curiosity and seeks to fulfill the dream of seeing those "lights in the sky" one day. However, she does not overcome Mother Gothel's strict guardianship and thus has been staying in the tower, longing for the day when her life "begins". Physical appearance Rapunzel is a 17-18 year old teenager and is considered a beauty. She has pale skin with a light tint of blush to it and is mostly known for her golden blonde hair which in length is around 70 feet though her hair is naturally Rapunzel also has light freckles, as well as large bright green eyes, and a playful smile. Rapunzel's dress has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. Rapunzel is also barefooted. Personality Rapunzel is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful and a very adventurous girl in her late teens, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns. Her greatest passion is art, as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths with her hair. She is completely immune to Flynn's so-called charms and has little tolerance for his antics, which usually results in her utilizing the pan against Flynn. She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is very determined to accomplish her dream of seeing the floating lights, even strong-arming Flynn into going along with her plan and passing any other obstacle along the way, as well as '' tricking '' Gothel into making her beloved mother travel for three days to get a white paint for her birthday (of course, to buy some time). Although she initially feared that the dream of seeing those lights may not meet her expectation and that there would be no other means to pursue in life after that dream has been fulfilled, Rapunzel is able to overcome those fears by having Flynn's support and belief that a new dream will emerge in place of the fulfilled one. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous, as seen with the thugs. She only worries about her hair, not her. Powers and Abilities '''Healing Ability: '''Supposedly channeling the power of sun itself, Rapunzel's hair could reverse damages done to humans including a complete regeneration of damaged tissues and organs as well as reverse aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the hair in order for the magic to work wh en the special song begins; her hair also emits a glowing yellow-golden light when the magic activates. The song (named "Healing Incantation") goes: ''Flower gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fate's design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine once was mine 'Superhuman Prehensile: '''Rapunzel's hair also possesses a limited prehensile ability: grappling and grabbing objects that easily outweigh herself without straining or hurting in any way. She revealed that her hair would turn brown should it be cut, and such an act also warrants immediate loss of magic. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Rapunzel also has superhuman strength to a lesser degree; swinging from one cliff to another and suspending herself in the air using leverage of her hair as well as hoisting Gothel up into the tower day after day, to her amazement. Additionally, her hair appeared almost weightless whenever she carried it; needless to say, a normal person cannot, by any means, perform any of the stunts done by Rapunzel with this much hair. Considering the extraordinary amount of hair, she had shown a great deal of agility and dexterity with her hair, such as climbing to high altitudes, jumping off such without much effort, and running just as fast as Flynn, who was a professional thief and does not possess the same amount of hair as Rapunzel did. '''Superhuman Adaption: '''Like Ariel, Rapunzel has shown high adaptability; she took roughly two seconds to adjust to the environment of the world. Additionally, she was once trapped in an underwater cave and seemingly was able to swim, which is humanly impossible because she was never taught to. It is observed that her power could still be channeled through her tears even after her hair has seemingly completely lost the magic. It may be that the actual source of energy is in her heart, and as such will only activate and supply when love is involved. However, another interpretation is that channeling her power through her tears was actually releasing the drop of sunlight that created the magical flower which gave Rapunzel her powers. Viewed in t his light, such an effort was a once-off ability. Appearances Tangled The Lost Princess When Rapunzel's mother, the Queen, falls ill during pregnancy, her subjects concoct a special tea from a magical plant grown from a drop of sunlight that fell to earth. The tea restores the queen's health and gives the unborn Rapunzel magical healing powers, which reside in her unusually long golden hair. However, an evil and jealous woman named Mother Gothel sneaks into the bedroom one night soon after birth, as she has wanted the plant's magical abilities for herself, ever since her first discovery of the plant centuries ago. Mother Gothel initially attempts to steal a lock of Rapunzel's magic hair, but upon discovering that cutting the hair destroys its power, she decides to kidnap the infant instead. Mother Gothel locks Rapunzel in a tower away from the outside world, and raises the girl as her own. Rapunzel matures into a teenager, spending all of her time confined to the tower with no one for company but Gothel and her chameleon friend, Pascal. Gothel continually tells Rapunzel that the world is a dark and cruel place full of detestable creatures and people. Rapunzel is also never informed of her status as a princess, nor has she ever been told of her real history. The Floating Lights Every year on her birthday since her youth, Rapunzel has witnessed a festival of lights in the nearby kingdom of Corona, unaware that it is both in remembrance of her kidnapping when she was a baby and a beacon for her to find a way home. Rapunzel can't help but feel drawn to the lights and dreams of one day traveling to the kingdom herself to see the festival. On her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel gathers the courage to ask Mother Gothel to go see the festival, but Gothel elaborately refuses with "Mother Knows Best", and orders Rapunzel not to ask to leave the tower again. A while later when Gothel is out, Flynn Rider, a handsome thief, decides to use Rapunzel's tower as a hiding place after stealing the crown and escaping from the royal guards of Corona. Rapunzel knocks Flynn unconscious and hides him in her closet. Noticing the crown inside a satchel belonging to Flynn, she curiously examines the object and is momentarily captivated by wearing it. Rapunzel hopes to show Mother Gothel the captured Flynn in an attempt to prove that she can indeed handle herself in the outside world. Upon her return however, Gothel is even more aggravated at Rapunzel's second request to leave the tower and shouts at Rapunzel that she will never leave the tower. Left with no other viable option, she keeps Flynn hidden and wearily asks for more paints as her birthday present, which will take Mother Gothel three days to retrieve. Gothel then leaves on the journey, promising to return in three days. Best Day Ever Immediately, Rapunzel begins to forcibly recruit Flynn into helping her fulfill her dream to see the lanterns in exchange for the satchel that she has hidden deep in the tower. Rapunzel, Flynn, and Pascal leave the tower, whereupon Flynn tries several tricks to get rid of Rapunzel and get his satchel back. One of these tricks includes him taking Rapunzel to the local tavern, the Snuggly Duckling, where they encounter just the kind of ruffians and thugs that Gothel has warned Rapunzel about. However, Rapunzel manages to gain their friendship by explaining to them her dream of seeing the floating lanterns and leads them in singing "I've Got a Dream", but not before they send for the palace guards, hoping to gain a reward for the capture of Flynn. After they finish the song, the guards arrive, searching for Flynn. Rapunzel escapes the tavern with Flynn through a secret passageway. As they traverse the cavern, Rapunzel curiously asks Flynn where he has come from, but Flynn casually refuses to answer. While he acknowledges that she too has secrets she doesn't want to tell, he can't help but ask her why she hasn't gone to see the lanterns before. She hesitates, but just then, they realize they are being rapidly pursued by the palace guards. Eugene Fitzherbert The two of them break into a run through the tunnel that leads them to a wooden dam, where they find themselves surrounded by people who don't like Flynn. Flynn and Rapunzel combat the guards and thugs and escape into a small cave when the dam collapses. The two find themselves trapped in the cave with water rising around them, unable to find any escape. Flynn cuts his hand in a frantic attempt to make an exit. Rapunzel believes she has doomed them and tearfully apologizes to Flynn. To cheer her up, Flynn reveals his true name to be Eugene Fitzherbert, feeling someone may as well know. She decides to share the secret of her magical glowing hair, causing her to remember its ability. Rapunzel illuminates the cavern with her power, much to Eugene's astonishment, allowing them to claw their way out through a small hole in the bottom of the pool. That night at the campfire, Rapunzel heals Eugene's hand with her hair. The dumbstruck thief just manages to keep his cool, and Rapunzel explains everything to him, including her lifelong imprisonment by Gothel to protect her magic hair, and that if the hair is ever cut, it will turn brown and lose its power. Flynn is empathetic toward her ambiguous feelings over returning to the tower. When questioned about his real name, Flynn tells his childhood story of growing up as an orphan and reading a book called "The Tales of Flynnagan Rider", the escapades of a daring adventurer with every benefit to an exciting life full of dangers, riches, and ladies. Flynn has chosen to adopt the name and lifestyle, even though the real Flynn Rider wasn't a thief, and feeling anything would be a better option than being a helpless orphan. Rapunzel tells him that she likes the name Eugene Fitzherbert much better than his adopted name, and the pair form a close bond. When Eugene leaves to collect more firewood, Gothel appears and tells Rapunzel they are going home. Rapunzel refuses, believing that Eugene is beginning to like her. Gothel presents Rapunzel with Eugene's satchel and challenges her to return it to him, warning her that he will simply abandon her as he only wants the satchel back. Gothel then disappears, leaving Rapunzel feeling doubtful about her new romance. The Kingdom The next morning, Rapunzel awakens to find that they have been discovered by Maximus, a high-ranking palace horse on a personal mission to bring Eugene to justice. Rapunzel calms and befriends the frenzied horse, and requests that he refrain from arresting Eugene for the next 24 hours so that they can see the lanterns. Maximus and Eugene make a reluctant truce and journey into the kingdom with Rapunzel and Pascal. Eugene and Rapunzel enjoy each other's company greatly as they spend the day touring the kingdom and indulging in everything it has to offer. Along with that, Rapunzel makes a wondrous impression on the villagers, bringing whimsy and excitement to their already enjoyable festival, winning their hearts instantly. She also learns of the Lost Princess, though she doesn't recognize it's her in the mural of the royal family, and before she has time to ponder further, she engages in more fun filled activities with the villager and Eugene. During the day, their feelings for each other become strong. At dusk, Eugene and Rapunzel row out onto the lake to watch the lanterns rise into the sky. As they wait for the lanterns to appear, Eugene notices that Rapunzel is not too happy; in fact she's terrified. She confesses that after all of the excitement that has built up inside her about seeing the floating lights, she is worried that they may not be everything that she expected. Eugene assures her they will be, and if they are, she gets to go find herself a new dream afterwards. I See the Light That night, Rapunzel is overjoyed to finally be living her dream as she enchantedly watches the lanterns float from the streets of the kingdom to the boats on the lake. When Eugene presents her with a pair of their own lanterns, Rapunzel shows him his satchel, saying she was scared to give it to him before. Eugene refuses the satchel and says he knows how she feels. As Rapunzel watches the lanterns, Eugene unexpectedly takes her hand, much to her delight, and they finish singing "I See the Light" together. They are just about to kiss, when Eugene pulls back apprehensively as he sees the Stabbington Brothers on the other side of the lake, unbeknownst to Rapunzel. He assures her everything is fine and quickly takes the boat ashore. He then takes the satchel and walks off into the fog, promising to return. Rapunzel becomes worried as Eugene leaves, and she ruminates on Gothel's warnings. Gothel Takes Charge After a moment of waiting, she sees a figure returning to her through the fog. She sighs with relief that Eugene did not take the crown and leave her. But the figure actually turns out to be two tall and brutal thugs whom she recognizes as two of the men from the dam. They inform her that Eugene did actually leave her. At first she doesn't believe them, but they show her a boat sailing across the lake towards the kingdom with Eugene's silhouette at th e helm. Rapunzel has little time to grieve as the two men show interest in her magical hair. They scheme to kidnap her and use her powers to earn them money, but Gothel appears and rescues her. Believing that she has been deserted by the man she thought loved her, a heartbroken Rapunzel goes with Gothel back to the tower. Back at the tower, as she mourns over losing Eugene, Rapunzel discovers that the emblem of the kingdom of Corona has been unwittingly sketched into all of the pictures she has painted over the years in her room. A sudden wave of memories and emotions from lying in her royal crib to trying on her tiara floods her mind, causing her to realize that she is the lost princess of Corona. Rapunzel then confronts Gothel, expressing her repulsion at everything Gothel has done and that she has been hiding with the person she should have been hiding from all along. Gothel says that she only wanted to protect Rapunzel and informs her that Eugene is scheduled to be hanged. Rapunzel becomes even angrier and states that she will never let Gothel use her hair again, but is shackled and gagged by Gothel before she can leave. A little while later, she hears Eugene calling to her from outside, but can say or do nothing as Gothel throws her hair out the window for him to climb up. As Eugene gets to the top, Rapunzel, through her gag, tries to warn him, but Eugene is fatally stabbed in the stomach by Gothel before he can do anything. Rapunzel tries in vain to go to him as Gothel leaves Eugene clutching his chest on the floor and prepares to make her escape with the captive Rapunzel and leave Eugene to die in the tower. Rapunzel declares that she will never stop fighting Gothel as long as she lives, but makes a promise to submit to her if only she is allowed to heal Eugene. Gothel agrees and chains Eugene down to prevent him from following them. Eugene begs Rapunzel to let him be, but Rapunzel won't let Eugene die and promises him that everything will be alright. Eugene, however, chooses to die than let Rapunzel be a prisoner again, so he truncates her hair before she can heal him. Rapunzel reacts in shock and watches in despair as the endless lengths of golden hair turn brown and lose their magic. My New Dream Without any magic to keep her young, Gothel is horrified as her age begins to catch up with her rapidly and, flying into a fit of hysteria, she is tripped by Pascal and falls out the tower window. Her body crumbles to dust before it hits the ground. Rapunzel desperately cradles the dying Eugene and sings the healing incantation, but Eugene interrupts her as he weakly tells her, with his dying breaths, that she was his new dream. Rapunzel, in reply, says that he was hers as well. Eugene then dies in her arms, leaving a heartbroken Rapunzel to hopelessly finish singing the incantation. She begins to cry over his body, letting a single teardrop fall onto his cheek. Full of sunshine power from Rapunzel, it glows as it sinks into Eugene's body and heals his chest wound, reviving him. She becomes overjoyed to the point that she wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace, and the two then share their first kiss, finally proclaiming their love. Eugene accompanies Rapunzel back to the kingdom, where her rightful parents, the King and the Queen, initially do not know who she is, but the Queen, who sees that Rapunzel had a close resemblance to her, realizes that it is her (and the King's) long-lost daughter, and the family is reunited for the first time in several years. In the closing narration, Eugene says that he has accepted Rapunzel's proposal after years and years of asking, only to be corrected by Rapunzel. Eugene then amends that he asked her, which Rapunzel supports by stating that they are living happily ever after, which presumes that the two have wed. Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice In the animated short, Rapunzel can be seen on the nightshirt of a young girl named Grace Goodwin along with fellow princesses Snow White and Cinderella. Tangled Ever After Rapunzel, along with Eugene, appears in this short sequel to the first film. In the story, Rapunzel and Eugene are getting married while Pascal and Maximus struggle to retrieve the rings. Rapunzel joins Eugene in the opening narration of the short as they narrate the biggest wedding that is about to hit the kingdom for ever. She first appears, in her wedding attire and standing at the entrance of the wedding hall, attracting the attention of everyone in attendance. Her father, the King, then walks her down the center aisle, so that she can join her groom at the altar. The priest starts his speech, but Maximus sneezes and accidentally loses their wedding rings. The two appear in a vision of Maximus and Pascal where everyone in attendance becomes upset at the loss of the rings. Rapunzel and Eugene are shown later after Maximus and Pascal manage to get the rings back, but the couple (and everyone else) are shocked at the grotesque-looking Maximus and Pascal, both covered with tar, who offer the rings. Eugene takes the rings and gives one to his bride. The two exchange their rings as the priest pronounce the couple husband and wife. Eugene and Rapunzel kiss, and everyone in attendance rejoice. Frozen Rapunzel makes a cameo appearance with Eugene in ''Frozen. They are seen entering the castle of Arendelle for Elsa's coronation and pass by Anna. ''Once Upon a Time ]] Rapunzel will appear in the 14th episode of Season 3 and she will be played by Alexandra Metz.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/12/04/once-upon-a-time-rapunzel/ Sofia the First Rapunzel has been confirmed to appear in the second season of ''Sofia the First. Video games Like other iconic Disney characters, Rapunzel continues to make numerous appearances in various video games including ones centering around the Disney Princess franchise such as Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Aside from that genre, Rapunzel has also appeared in the game based off her film, in Disney Universe as an add-on costume character, and more. ''Disney INFINITY Rapunzel appears as a playable character in the popular video game, part of Wave 2 being released. However, Rapunzel is prominently featured alongside some of the game's other characters in the opening tutorial sequences. Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure In this story, taking place during the time of the film, Rapunzel is on her way to Corona to live her dream, but various obstacles prove to make the journey difficult, such as Flynn's wanted posters being plastered throughout the forest, Pascal going missing, and evil imps causing havoc. However, with the help of the game's heroine, Rapunzel and Pascal are able to overcome the challenges, eventually making it to the kingdom and rewarding the heroine by helping her find a magic crystal. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion In the game, Rapunzel and Pascal have been kidnapped to the World of Illusion by an evil witch known as Mizrabel, as part of a dark scheme to steal the essence of beloved Disney characters for her own selfish purposes. Fortunately, however, they are soon rescued by Mickey Mouse and remain within a sanctuary with the other rescued Disney characters until Mizrabel's eventual defeat, allowing the characters to return back to their homes. Disney Parks and Resorts Rapunzel is a face character in various Disney parks around the world. Retaining long blonde hair as opposed to the short brown cut at the end of the film, the official explanation for her park appearance is remnants of the magic within her after healing Flynn gradually allowed her to grow some hair back (down to her ankles it seems). She is barefoot in the film, but she is seen wearing lavender flat shoes in the Disney parks. She appears with her husband Flynn sometimes. Disneyland Resort She, along with Flynn Rider, made appearances ahead of the movie's release at all Disney theme parks worldwide. At Disneyland, both Rapunzel and Flynn had been in the Fantasyland section in their own little chalet with a facade incorporating Rapunzel's Tower. In 2013, she became part of the new Fantasy Faire meet-and-greet at the former Carnation Gardens Plaza site, working in an interactive version of her story with Flynn and Messers. Smythe and Jones at the Royal Theatre along with Belle from ''Beauty and the Beast. Rapunzel also appears in "Mickey's Soundsational Parade" with Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora and Belle on The Princess Float, and is part of the "Mickey and the Magical Map" show at Fantasyland Theater, as well as being in World of Color during the So Close sequence. Walt Disney World Resort At Disney World, she can be found in the Magic Kingdom at the Princess Fairytale Hall, which replaced Snow White's Scary Adventures and at Epcot in the Germany section. Flynn left in July 2011 as a permanent character, however he does make appearances for the park's Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day events. Rapunzel has her own spell card known as "Rapunzel's Hair Whip" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Disneyland Resort Paris Rapunzel and Flynn make appearances at the Disneyland park. Rapunzel and Flynn also made a special entrance near the finale of Mickey's Magical Celebration. Rapunzel and Flynn are seen in the nighttime show Disney Dreams!. Hong Kong Disneyland As of January 2011, Rapunzel have made appearances at Hong Kong Disneyland, as part of the festivities celebrating the park's 5th anniversary.. Tokyo Disneyland As of August 2012, Rapunzel and Flynn have made appearances at Tokyo Disneyland. Disney Cruise Line Rapunzel and Flynn have been added to the long-running show "The Golden Mickeys" and are featured on the Disney Fantasy cruise show "Wishes". Songs Songs Performed by Rapunzel: *When Will My Life Begin (and all reprises) *Healing Incantation *I've Got a Dream *I See the Light Disney On Ice Rapunzel appears in several Disney On Ice shows, including Dare to Dream, Treasure Trove and Princess Wishes along with many other characters from the film, as well as many other Disney Princesses. Differences from the source material Although Rapunzel is based on the character from the classic fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm, she is altered quite a bit in order to develop a more adventurous and outgoing personality, and further complicate the romantic relationship between her and her love interest. *In the Grimm story, Rapunzel's hair is cut by Gothel when she finds out about the prince. *In the fairy tale, Rapunzel was not of royal birth, but born a commoner. *The parents are never mentioned after Gothel comes to take the baby girl away as agreed upon. *In the fairy tale, Rapunzel is casted away. The Prince must find her even when he's blind from thorns that results from escaping from Gothel lurking in the tower. After some years he finally finds her and he can see again. *In the original story Rapunzel's tears restore her lover's sight. *At birth in the source material, Rapunzel's father agreed to give her to Gothel after stealing her rampion for the second time to help his wife. *In the source material, Rapunzel had become pregnant and given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, before marrying the prince. *Rapunzel was a natural blonde in the original fairytale. *Rapunzel was 12 when she was shut in the tower. *The fairytale character never leaves her tower, not until she is send far away from it to the desert by Gothel. *Rapunzel was impregnated by the prince and Gothel only found out when Rapunzel's clothing could no longer fit. **This is from the first edition, 1812. The 1857 edition is changed. In that version, Rapunzel unwittingly asks Frau Gothel why it took so long for her to climb up, but not so with the prince. Redesign Rapunzel received very little changes for the "deluxe princess" redesign. Her dress simply had glittery floral designs added onto the them. The dress is also a little longer, extending to floor length and the colors seem to be a brightened. Rapunzel's hair is long and blonde, reaching floor length despite the fact that it was cut in the film. Palace Pet Gallery Trivia *The film takes place in 1840 (confirmed in The Art of Frozen and due to Rapunzel and Eugene's cameo in Frozen. *Rapunzel was originally going to be voiced by Broadway actress and singer, Kristin Chenoweth, but she was later replaced by pop singer-songwriter and former teen idol, Mandy Moore. *Rapunzel is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame in the sense that neither are allowed to leave their "homes" under the strict orders of their "parents". Also they both later sneak out of their homes without their guardians knowing, meet someone who is in trouble with the law (Rapunzel meeting Flynn and Quasimodo meeting Esmeralda) and they also have artistic talents (Rapunzel: drawing and painting, Quasimodo: wood carving and model making). They also dream of getting out into the real world to see and interact with society. Finally, they confront their "parents" by calling them the very thing they called evil. *As Princess Aurora was also an inspiration for Rapunzel, she shares similarities with her, they both wanted to be free and meet new people, they dreamed on adventure outside their homes and they were unaware of their identities for almost all of their lives (also they are both seen barefoot). Yet, the ones who kept their true identity are different: Aurora's identity was kept by supporting characters while Rapunzel's identity was kept by the antagonist. *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to be computer-animated. In fact she is the first Disney Princess to make her debut as a computer-animated character. Special software was used specifically to animate Rapunzel's hair because no one ever animated that much hair before. *Despite having her hair cut and turn brown in the movie, making her the first Disney Princess to have her hair change color, Rapunzel's hair is kept long and blonde in many of the promotional images and in the Disney parks. *Arguably, after her hair gets cut, Rapunzel became the Disney Princess with the second shortest hair, behind Snow White. *The color purple is often said to be the color of royalty. During the film, Rapunzel only wears purple, which can be a reference to Rapunzel's true royal identity. *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have magic powers, the source of them initially being hair. However, when her hair is cut, her healing powers remain in her tears. (Though she could count as the second if you count Ariel's mermaid powers such as superhuman strength, superhuman endurance, the ability to breathe water, etc.; See the Ariel page under the section "abilities" for more information.) The second Disney Princess to have magic powers is Elsa, with her control over ice and snow. *At the Disney Princess Fairytale hall Rapunzel will claim to have painted all of the portraits of the other disney princesses that guests see when they first enter the hall. This is due to her talent as an artist *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have a female villain in her story since Ariel in 1989. *Rapunzel was "officially welcomed into the Disney Princess Royal Court" during a promotional event at Kensington Palace in London on October 2, 2011. *Rapunzel is the second Disney heroine to have visually artistic abilities, with the first being Jane Porter. *Rapunzel is the seventh Disney Princess to have her voice actress also provide her singing voice. *Rapunzel is similar to fellow Disney Princess Jasmine, as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world. *Rapunzel's veil of her wedding dress is the longest out of the other featured married Disney princesses/heroines. It could have also represented the long hair she once had. *Rapunzel bears many similarities to Mattel's 2002 film version of Rapunzel (based on the Barbie doll franchise). They both have blonde hair, a purple dress, a reptilian friend, sneak out of their tower to go on a journey to another kingdom, have artistic talents, and are long-lost princesses who use a childhood belonging to figure out their secret. *Rapunzel is the first Disney character whose bare feet receive a significant amount of attention throughout the movie, getting their own direct shots several times as the film progresses. The second Disney character that shares this trait with her is Wreck-It Ralph. Also despite her not being barefoot at all in her movie Elsa The Snow Queen's feet also receive their own direct shots as well. *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to be seen vividly as an infant. (Technically Aurora is the first to be depicted as one but her face and body is hidden from view by her blanket). Also unlike Aurora who appears motionless in all of her baby scenes, Rapunzel is vividly animated to do gestures, probably making her the first in the line-up to be animated this much as a baby. *Rapunzel is the last protagonist that animator Glen Keane created before his resignation from Disney. Keane was famous for animating other protagonists over the years as well, such as Ariel, Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas and Tarzan. *Rapunzel is the sixth Disney Princess to perform a duet with her love interest. The first is Snow White, the second is Cinderella, the third; Aurora, the fourth; Jasmine, the fifth; Pocahontas, and the seventh; Anna. *Rapunzel not only happens to have an interest in art, but also in astronomy as well, probably as a result of her trying to keep track of how long she remained in Gothel's tower since she was kidnapped by observing the nights the lanterns are released from her kingdom to signal her to come back. Backing this fact is not only the fact that her kingdom's emblem is a Sun, but also the fact that some of her paintings in her room include an accurate star map and one of the Sun emblems she painted appears to represent a diagram of our Solar System, though shown being orbited incorrectly by eight planets and five dwarf planets (which is the current line-up, around the time the film took place, the outermost planet was Uranus after Saturn was considered to be the farthest planet for so long, Pluto (the first plutoid to be discovered, was also once considered to be the ninth planet upon discovery) wouldn't be known until the 1930s, and the three other plutoids (Haumea, Makemake and Eris) wouldn't be discovered until the late 2000s), and one of her books appears to be an atlas (probably so she can figure out where her home kingdom is). *In the original trailer, it was planned that Rapunzel's hair, in addition to healing, to be able to move on its own and act like another appendage similar to The Marvel Comics' character Medusa which Disney also owns, which they bought as Tangled film was nearing it final stages. *Although we never see her feet in the short, several promotional artwork made for Tangled Ever After ''reveal that Rapunzel is actually indeed barefoot underneath her wedding dress. *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have her film rated G and PG, despite the earlier films ''The Black Cauldron and Atlantis: The Lost Empire also being rated G and PG as well. *Rapunzel has the biggest eyes (relative to the size of her face) among the other Disney Princesses. Ariel has the second biggest. *Rapunzel is second Disney Princess to have a pet of her own. The first being Cinderella (Pascal the Chameleon for Rapunzel and Bruno the Bloodhound for Cinderella). *Rapunzel is the fifth Princess to have a distinctive meaning to her name, "Rapunzel" is a kind of German lettuce as in the original German fairy tale Rapunzel's peasant father is stealing rampion for her mother from a witch. *Rapunzel and Snow White both share very similar dress styles as both stories are set in the German region of Bavaria. *Rapunzel is the first female protagonist to be featured in a CGI movie that is included in the Disney animated feature film canon. *Rapunzel and Cinderella's motherly figures both prohibited them from leaving home. *Rapunzel is the princess with most exaggerated features. As her hair being 70 feet long, and her eyes detailed to be really big. *Rapunzel is the second German princess, with the first being Snow White. *Some Rapunzel wedding media incorrectly depict her with long, blonde hair instead of short brown hair. *Arguably, Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn) have the widest age gap of any Disney couple (6 years; she's 18, he's 24); Historically, Pocahontas was 15 years younger than John Smith and 10 years younger than John Rolfe. Milo and Kida's age gap is even wider, since Kida is over 8500 years old. *Rapunzel is the third princess seen reading books, the first being Ariel, and the second being Belle, though books are clearly seen in Briar Rose's room. *After Pocahontas, Rapunzel is the second female protagonist to be barefoot throughout her entire film. *Since 2013, Rapunzel, along with Tiana and Merida are now placed at the center of most Disney Princess promotional photos, surpassing Cinderella, Aurora and Belle. *Rapunzel is usually seen with Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana more than the other princesses. *Some Rapunzel crown media incorrectly depict her with a purple crown instead of the typical gold, platinum and diamond type. *She has many girl power moments such as when she says "I will never let you use my hair again!" to Gothel and when she says "I will use this" pointing the frying pan towards Flynn. *Rapunzel was originally planned to have a red dress, which was changed into pink. When animation started at work, the dress was then recolored into blue. When the concept was later abandoned, the dress was finalized to a purple dress, which has become the dress color of most variations of other Rapunzel characters, since the flowers of a Rampion (Rapunzel) plant have violet hues. *Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to be bound by the villain, Jasmine being the first. She is the first to also be gagged. *Rapunzel has similarities to Ariel because of her style and her strong will. *Rapunzel's favorite food is hazelnut soup, as alleged by Mother Gothel. *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to have her hair color change. The second being Anna. *Rapunzel is the fourth Disney princess to start off at odds with the male romantic lead in the movie after Belle, Mulan and Tiana. *While Rapunzel isn't the first Disney Princess to use a weapon, she's the first to use a cooking utensil as weapon (in her case, a cast iron skillet). *Rapunzel is actually a kind of lettuce. *Rapunzel's personality is very similar to Anna's. They also share other similarities. **Rapunzel wished to see the floating lanterns and, after learning of her identity, wished to be free, which eventually happened. Anna, as depicted in "For the First Time in Forever", sings about what she has never went through before and about finding true love. **Both are princesses, and are 18 years old. **Both are locked up indoors: Rapunzel in a tower, and Anna in a castle due to the gates being closed because her parents wanted to keep her sister Elsa and her icy powers hidden. **Both have their hair color changed. References es: Rapunzel Category:Tangled Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Article of the week Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Wives Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Protagonists Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Artists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Animated characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Comedy Characters